Scared of lonely
by GabriellaHudgens4lyfe
Summary: Gabriella is faced with many challenges in her life including loosing her dad.She moves and goes to a new school and finds that Troy Bolton cant seem to leave her alone.
1. My ever changing life

**A/N: Okay, I'm new to writing on fan fiction, so tell me what you think about this first episode... **

**Also I'm going to start from the beginning of Gabi's life but it'll go by it quick so that it can get to the good part of her and Troy. And the beginning sounds rushed through because of what I said before. It's just a snippet of her childhood.**

Scared of Lonely

~ Chapter 1 ~

"PUSH!" The doctor said as my mother laid there breathless. "I'm P-PUSHING" She screamed back. And with one more push I was out. Yup, that baby screaming in the delivery room was me. Born Gabriella Anne Montez. December 14th, 1992. 7:21AM. In L.A. California. Weighing a total of 6lds 9oz. 10 minutes later I was in my mothers arms looking up at her.

"Isn't she beautiful?" said my mother with teary eyes.

"Yes... yes she is." replied my father while smiling down at me.

-Nurse walks in-

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Montez just a few tests and you'll be free to go" The nurse said while reaching for me.

"Okay" My mom replied as she gave me to the nurse.

Well that's the story of me being born…why? I don't really know. Before I continue let me just tell you a little about me first. I am currently 22 years old. I have the perfect husband, perfect job, and perfect life. But it didn't get this perfect by the snap of a finger. As a child growing up it didn't really matter to me having a boyfriend, going on dates or any of that stuff. I just wanted to live life as a kid because my mother always told me to enjoy being a kid while it lasts. I also was afraid of falling in love. I didn't know what heartbreak felt like and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out anytime soon. I guess I was just afraid of being lonely at one point. Okay enough of my talking and let's continue with my story. It begins when I was just ten years old.

**10 Years Old… lol**

"Daddy?"

"Yes princess?" My father said frantically as he tried to fit all his papers quickly in his briefcase.

"When are you coming back?"

"Uh...In a week sweetie" He said smiling. And that was the last time I ever got to see his smile again. Coming back from his business trip, his plane crashed due to a bird getting caught in the engine. Crappy was to die right? I remember waiting up all night for him to come home. He never did. The next day was when my mother got the call that changed our lives forever.

**5 years later**

"WHAT!?" I yelled angrily at my mother. Did she just say were moving to Albuquerque?

"Sweetie it's for the best. I got a better job over there and we really need the money right now" She paused "We'll be leaving in 4 days. You can start packing tomorrow.

"I don't care! I'm NOT moving!" I ran up to my room, slammed the door shut and ripped off my diary that was tapped under my computer desk and began to write. '_Dear Diary, My mom just told me some bullshit news about us moving to a place called Albuquerque_._ Oh happy day!_ _My first year in high school, I've made some really good friends and now she wants to take that way from me? I don't care because I'm not moving. I'll stay by Michelle if I have to, but I'm not moving. I don't make new friends that easily and I'm not in the mood to start over. _I tapped my diary back under my desk and plopped on my bed and groaned.

"I'm not going" I whispered to myself just before I drifted to sleep.

**1 week later**

_Dear Diary, Remember when I said that I wasn't going? Ha! What a lie. My mother practically forced me go. I wish my dad was here. Maybe if he was here I would feel much better about this situation. Anyways, the only good thing I can get out of this is that my room is much bigger and it has a balcony. I've always wanted a balcony but I was too afraid of someone throwing a rock at the glass and breaking it. Or even worse, What if I accidently forgot to lock it before I went to bed and someone came in a kidnapped me? I wonder how it feels to be kidnapped? Would I be scared to death or rather happy? Anyway, I'm starting school tomorrow and it's my sophomore year. I guess I have no choice now but to start over. A new house, school, and friends. Ugh._ I tossed my diary aside and laid on my bed thinking about how tomorrow was going to be like. Then I fell asleep.

-Alarm goes off-

I groaned as I slapped the alarm clock off the night stand. Then I heard someone come into the room. "Sweetie? Come on its time to get up." My mother said as she pulled the sheets off me. "You don't want to miss the bus. If you do you'll have to walk 10 blocks and you'll be late on the first day of your new school.

"Yeah wouldn't want to be late for 'the first day of my new school'" I mocked my mother as I slowly dragged myself off the bed and into the shower. After my shower it took me ages to find out what I was going to wear. Until I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans with a red off the shoulder top with words that read 'PEACE' in black and bold writing. Okay now I have to find shoes. I tumbled my shoe closet looking for the shoes my mom bought me for Christmas last year and I found one side hanging on the shelf under a matching purse. "Oh jeez" I thought out loud "Where's the other side!" As soon as I found the other side my mom called from downstairs for breakfast. I slipped my black stilettos on and went downstairs.

"Wow" my mother said while spinning me around. "Want to impress the boys huh?"

I sighed as I sat down at the table

"Well here is your breakfast. Eat up because the bus is coming in 6 minutes."

I sighed once more. Just 6 minutes left before I started hell. I ate my toast and eggs quickly and grabbed my black and white tote bag from American Eagle Outfitters that read 'I'm not a plastic bag' and went outside to wait for the bus.

The bus ride wasn't so bad but I felt lost as I entered the school building. I quickly found the sign that read 'Main Office' and went in.

"Umm excuse me" I said nervously to the lady behind the desk.

She looked up. "Yes?" She said in annoyance.

"I uh…I'm new to the school, a-" She cut me off be fore I finished.

"Are you the student coming form Los Angles?" She looked at some papers. "Gabriella Montez?"

"Uh yeah that's me"

"Here" She said handing me the papers.

Oh great I thought looking at the papers in my hand trying to find my schedule. When I finally found it I looked at who I had first, Mrs. Darbus. Omg, I could already tell from the name that we are not going to get along. I walked all around the school trying to find her room. Then the late bell rang and that's when I knew I was going to be late. Very late. I ran everywhere trying to find my class until I ran into the dean. He looked really mad. But I explained to him my situation and he escorted me to class.

"Ahem" he blurted to the class that was making a whole lot of noise while Mrs. Darbus stood in front of the class room helpless.

Everyone turned around and as soon as they saw him everybody darted back to their seats and tried to look innocent.

"Mr. Danforth" He yelled out.

He jumped "Yes Mr. Neck?"

"1st day back in school and your already annoying me with that damn BALL!?"

I jumped at the word ball.

"Sorry Mr. Neck" he said embarrassed as he put the basketball under his chair.

He just nodded and continued. "This is Gabriella Montez" he said pushing me forward. "She's new to this school a-" He was cut off by someone running into the classroom almost knocking me down.

"Mr. Bolton you're late"

"Uh, yeah sorry bout that Mr. Neck" He turned to Mrs. Darbus. "Mrs. Darbus." She just nodded as he walked to his seat. For some reason he stared at me all the way to his seat. Maybe I have something on my face I thought as I swiped my hands over my face.

"As I was saying" He continued. "This is Gabriella Montez and she's new to this school. So I expect for you to treat her with respect." Everybody had there own expression while looking at me. The boys where drooling some checking me out others were whispering in others ears. Some of the girls looked at me with a jealous look on their faces. Others with hate. Some with amusement. That boy who continually stared at me 'Mr. Bolton' I believe his name was, looked at me with a blank/amused expression. I just smiled shyly at everyone while I sat at an empty seat all the way in the back. Homeroom went by slowly as Mrs. Darbus went on and on about absolutely nothing. Through it all i kept getting glances from that boy. Don't get me wrong, he is damn well HOT but why is he staring at me...ME! Then I started to think that maybe he likes me or something. But I don't understand why me. I was well aware of my beauty because my mom would tell me all the time about it.

When the bell rang, everyone left the classroom except me and 'him'. I just ignored him and took out my schedule to see what my next class was. It way only the end of homeroom and it already felt like the end of the day. I read the paper that had English-Mrs. Keen right after Homeroom-Mrs. Darbus. Looks like i have english next. While putting my books away in my bag, i felt a presence above me and looked up.

**So that's the end of chapter 1. Tell me what you think about it. I would love to know you guys opinion. **


	2. The boy that wouldnt go away

A/N: Second chapter. REVIEW!!!

**Scared of Lonely**

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

I avoided him the whole day after he tried asking me out. But of course it didn't last long seeing we have all our classes together. Last period we had science and Mr. Neck was our science teacher. He assigned us seats and I got a seat all the way in the front, second row. _Great._ And guess who sat behind me? Oh yes you guessed it. Troy Bolton. Were half way through the period and he called my name 9 times already. I started counting after the 3rd time.

"Gabriella!" He shouted my name in a low whisper. This is where I started to get a little agitated.

"What!?" I said angrily without turning around.

"Pleeeease, Pleeeease go out with me. That's all I ask."

"For the last time, I said no!" He seemed to have gotten the message because he didn't bug me for the rest of the period.

After the bell rang I got up, put my books away and headed towards the door to my locker. I opened it, took out the books I needed for homework and jumped after I closed the locker and found Troy standing there.

"Your still bugging me!?"

"Yes I am."

I sighed trying to regain my patience. "What do you want this time?"

"Okay, I'm not going to ask you to go out with me but I am going to ask you to hang out with me. If you say no I will follow you where ever you go and bother you until you say yes."

I scoffed. "Real childish don't you think?"

"Maybe but I really want to get to know you a little." He smiled a crooked smile.

I laughed then sighed at how determined he was to go out with me. So I decided to test him to see how far he'll go just to spent time with me. "Sorry to disappoint you but, I don't want anybody to get to know me. I rather sit in a corner and watch everybody live there crap lives." I walked away pushing him aside in the process. But it wasn't long before I felt him walking next to me. This boy actually followed me to my moms awaiting car, jumped in the back seat, and said hello to her like he'd done it 50 times before, while I stand outside with the front door and my mouth wide open.

"Well aren't you going to come in sweetie?" My mom asked.

I twitched a little before silently climbing into the front seat and closing the door.

The whole ride home I sat in the front seat listening the awesome convo Troy and my mother seemed to be having. She asked questions about the college he wanted to go to, how he keeps up his good grades, and his basketball career. His answers were quite interesting. When we got home, Troy followed me all the way up to my room and plopped on my bed like everything was running oh so smoothly. So I decided to make use of the situation and bug the shit out of him.

"So you love basketball huh?" I sat up against me head board and looked down at him.

"Uh yeah I d-" I cut him off.

"When did you start playing?"

"Since I was-" I cut him off again.

"Do you like gummy worms?"

He grew extremely confused. "What?"

"I don't know, gummy bears just popped into my head then so did gummy worms. Then I started thinking about why I love gummy worms more than gummy bears then suddenly I wondered if you liked them" I sped through the words emotionlessly as I plucked at my finger nails.

"Again, What?"

"You want to do homework now?" I said quickly while taking out my books.

He laughed. "I know what your trying to do."

"Really? Ok, what am I trying to do?"

"You trying to bug me so that I will get frustrated and leave, but you know what?"

I smirked. "What?"

"You cant get rid of me that easily." He said coming closer to me.

I slipped off the bed once he got too close. "You're a sneaky one aren't you?"

"Maybe" He smiled

I smiled back. "Keep it up and I'm going to ask you to leave."

"Okay fine."

There was a knock on the door.

"Gabby? Troy?"

"Yeah?" we spoke at the same time.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour and a half. Troy your welcome to stay if you want."

"Okay I will but I have to call my parents first."

"No Problem" Then she left. And that's when I realized the smiled were still on our faces.

"Gabby?"

I threw nasty looks at him. "It's Gabriella"

He threw his hands up in defense. "My bad, I'm sorry"

I smiled. Then I realized that I actually like Troy. Just his personality alone makes him attractive. So you can imagine how more attractive he his with that smile of his and those lovely blue eyes and his shaggy brown hair that looks soo sexy. It like icing on a cake.

"Gabriella?"

I came out of my daze after I heard him call my name. I Must have had my face all weird and dreamy because he looked at me really weird after he called my name.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

I blushed a little thankful that thoughts and imaginations are secret and nobody could see them.

"Um yeah, I-I'm okay."

We got into a really interesting conversation while doing our homework. After we were done my mom called us downstairs for dinner. We ate, talked, and laughed. I became a little saddened when it was time for Troy to leave. Only 3 hours of solid time spent with him and I already don't want him to leave. We said our goodbyes and then he left. I need his phone number. I _want _his phone number.

"So, you and Troy?" My mother asked trying to hide the excitement in her voice but failed terribly.

"Friends. Well not really he just followed me home so he could get to talk to me."

She looked at me and smiled bigger. "Do you like him?"

"No"

"Aw come on Gabby. I've seen the way you look at him. You do like him."

"ugh! Mom!"

She threw her hands up. "Okay, okay, I'll stop"

I put away the last of the dishes and went up to my room. I took a shower and laid on my bed thinking about past activities. Was I really falling for Troy. Does he really like me enough to go out with me. Thinking about all these things, I yawned and quietly drifted to sleep.

**A/N: So how was it? Please REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Movie night

**A/N: 3rd**** chapter please hit that REVIEW button on the bottom of the page and get to typing. If you have any ideas, I'm open to hear them.**

-No one's POV-

Gabriella woke up the next day and happily jumped out of her bed for she was happy to go to school today. Her thoughts were wrapped around Troy and she knew that today would somewhat be an interesting day. She quickly took her shower, got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Gabs." Maria greeted her daughter.

She smiled big. "Morning mom!" "Its Friday, any business trips this weekend?"

"Uh no sweetie. No business trips this weekend."

Maria was surprised at her daughters sudden happiness. And she knew the reason for it to. Troy was the reason. Gabriella may not realize it now but she was falling for Troy. Slowly but surely, in the little time that she'd known him, she was falling for him. Maria watched as her daughter quickly ate her toast and eggs and with a kiss on the cheek she was out the door.

Gabriella arrived in front the doors of East High and looked around anxiously for Troy but found nothing. She walked past the Main Office, towards her locker and that's when she saw him. He was surrounded by his friends talking, laughing and giving occasional high-fives to people that walked past him. But she was to shy to walk up to him in front of all his friends, so she just walked past them like if she never even saw them, but stopped and turned when she heard her name being called by a familiar voice.

"Gabriella!"

She quietly walked up to him and shyly waved to everybody that starred at her.

"Yes?"

"I want you to meet my friends. Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, Zeke and Ryan." Troy said their names casually while pointing them out. "And guys, this is Gabriella. I met her yesterday." He smiled at her.

"Hey Gabriella." They all said at the same time.

She smiled. "Hi"

"Come on guys, we should probably get to class before Darbus blows her chops and gives us detention like there's no tomorrow." Troy said as he put his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and turned to walk to class.

"Wow guys" Chad said amused. "I think Troy's got a new crush." They all laughed.

"Ahh! I see the gang finally decided to show up." Ms. Darbus said as everyone walked in the room. Her eyes fall upon Gabriella. "Ms Montez, please, please don't turn into one of them. It's not worth it."

Gabriella just smiled and sat down in her seat at the back. Now that she thought about it, she didn't want to be in the back anymore. She wanted to be around Troy and her new friends. Every now and then during Ms. Darbus's class, Troy would send her notes:

'_Gabriella! I don't think I can take anymore of her speeches! Me and Chad are going CRAZY here!!!'_

'_LOL Troy, me too but hey I think the only chance you have to get out of it is to fake passing out. And btw, I think we should stop passing notes, Kevin is getting a little agitated passing them back and forth.'_

"Kevin!" Gabriella whispered hopping he wont blow up on her.

He turned around slowly and gave Gabriella a 'I'm sick of you look'.

"I'm sorry, this is the last time, I promise" She handed him the note.

Troy read the note and threw Kevin a 'how dare you' look just to mess with him, and then turned to her and smiled. Just then the bell rang and everybody let out a sigh of relief.

Next period was a breeze and as the day grew longer, lunch time came quicker and everybody was on there way to the lunch room. Gabriella and the gang had got along so easily in the past hours, and Troy was liking every moment of it. He had his mind set on Gabriella being his girlfriend, and if she got along good with his friends, that was like hitting the jackpot.

They were in the lunchroom talking about random stuff.

"So Gabriella, What do you say to a sleepover at your house today?" Taylor asked taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Uh, sure." "Everybody coming?"

"You bet" Chad said spinning a basketball on his finger.

"Okay you can come when ever you want. Troy knows where I live."

**-6:45pm-**

The doorbell rings and Gabriella opens it.

"Hey guys! Come in." She steps aside to let them pass.

"Missed you" Troy said once everyone was in the house and couldn't hear.

Gabriella smiled. "Is that so?"

"Yup"

"Well you must of read my mind cause' I was gonna say the same thing."

They both smile.

"Whoa Gabster! Nice place!" Chad said heading for the kitchen.

"Yeah it really is nice. Even better than Troy's." Sharpay said jokingly.

"Oh cut it out Evans." Troy snapped back.

"I was just kidding" Sharpay said hitting him in the chest playfully. "Grumpy"

"Anyways enough with all this chatter lets get this sleep over started with." Zeke said and plopped down on the nearest couch.

Everyone changed into there pajamas and sat on the couches that surrounded the plasma screen TV.

"I'll be right back" Gabriella excused herself and went in the kitchen to get some popcorn while Chad put the scary movie that he'd rented and hour ago in the DVD player.

"After the movie, were playing truth or dare." Chad told everyone with a evil smirk on his face.

They all got comfortable and started the movie. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor sat on one couch. Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke sat on another couch and Sharpay and Ryan say on Been bags. An hour into the movie the doorbell rang making everybody jump.

"I'll get it." Gabriella said in a shaky voice.

She walked the door, opened it and gasped when she saw who it was.

**A/N: Okay so I think I'm going continue writing from no one's point of view it's easier to me. Did you like this chapter? Don't worry the drama will start soon. REVIEW!!!**


	4. Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: 4****th**** chapter. Read, Enjoy, REVIEW!!! I will do a marathon with 3 chapters next. Special thanks to **prettykouka** for the support. : ) Sorry for getting this chapter out so late but I was busy all day yesterday and today shopping and packing to go to Florida. Please understand. : )**

"Hey Gabriella, long time no see"

Gabriella couldn't believe this was happening. How did her find her? He was suppose to be within 20 miles from Maria and Gabriella and yet there he was on their doorstep. They didn't even tell him that they were moving to Albuquerque. No time to be a coward Gabriella thought.

"I suggest you leave or else I'll call the police" Gabriella told him as she made an attempt to close the door but failed as he quickly put his foot to stop it.

"Where's Maria?" He asked looking into the house.

"She's not here and I have company. So just leave." Gabriella said with a stern voice as she pushed the door closed with all her might and locked it quickly. She panicked. She knew she had to tell her mother right away that Brian found them. So she took her cell phone from her back pocket and pressed speed dial 2 and walked into the kitchen. The phone rang twice until her mother picked up. Checking to see if anyone could hear her, she then spoke in the phone.

"Hi mom sorry to bother you at work but…" She paused preparing her mother for what was coming.

"But?"

"Mom, Brian found us. He was just at the door couple minutes ago but I don't know if he's still there." Maria didn't respond. "Mom?"

She finally spoke. "Uh ye-yes?" By the tone of her voice Gabriella knew that her mother was still processing the information. She spoke again. "Lock all the doors and windows. If he tries to break in call the police. Okay?" Maria said in a panicky tone.

"Mom, calm down. I have friends over. He would do anything with them around." Gabriella whispered into the phone.

"Oh yeah your right. Well I'll be home in about 2 hours or so. Don't open the door for anybody okay?"

"Okay mom."

"Who is it that you have over?" Asked her mother curiously.

"Urm…" She sighed. "If you just _have _to know, Troy and some other friends that I met today." She then waited for her mother to squeal or something in the phone but she didn't. She was still probably still shocked from the Brian news. For a 39 year old mother Maria sure acted like a teenager sometimes. Especially when it came to having conversations with her 17 year old daughter.

After they said there goodbyes Gabriella returned back to the living room to find everyone's face in a horrified manner. It was too funny she burst out with laughter. They must of not heard her come in because they all screamed when they first heard her laughing.

"Oh man, you should of seen your faces when I walked in. Is the movie really that scary?" Gabriella asked wiping away tears cause by her hard laughter.

"Hell yeah it is!" Chad exclaimed with a hand on his chest.

She laughed again. "Whatever. Lets just watch the rest of the movie." She said as she sat back down next to Troy.

"Who was at the door?" Troy whispered.

Gabriella's face feel when she remembered who was at the door and tried to make up a lie. "Um, I-it was the, um, next door neighbor. She wanted some sugar." But it was no use. She could tell that Troy knew she was lying. She also knew that he would ask her again when everybody went home and they were alone.

…

After the movie ended they played truth of dare and spin the bottle. Then it was time for them to get home. 10:45 was considered past curfew for Chad's Parents and 11:00 was curfew for Sharpay and Ryan. So everybody decided to leave and they thanked Gabriella for the movie night before they left. So it was just Troy and Gabriella alone. Maria would be home any minute.

"So, who was really at the door?" Troy asked as soon as everybody left.

Gabriella hesitated. Knowing that there was no way to lie to him and get away with it, she had no other choice but to tell him the truth. "um" she sighed. "I-It was a guy mom use to date."

"oh" He could tell by her voice that she didn't want to tell anymore than that so he decided to leave it alone. Although he knew something was wrong, he didn't want to force her to tell him everything.

"Well, I should go now." He said walking towards the door.

"Yeah you should. Want to hang out tomorrow?" She asked following her.

"Sure we can hang out tomorrow. You can have dinner at my place if you want, you can bring you mom too." He said standing outside while Gabriella leaned against the door.

"I would love to join you and your family for dinner."

"Good. Cause you were coming anyways" He smiled.

She smirked. "What if I refused?"

"Oh trust me, you cant refuse me even if you tried."

"Really?" Gabriella asked amused.

"Yes. really." He grinned.

She let out a laugh. "Yeah your probably right. I really cant resist those perfect teeth, and those soft lips, and those crystal blue eyes." With every compliment she gave him, she found herself going into a trance. She couldn't come out of it even if she tired. It was like starring at a room filled of gold. You couldn't look away. He took a step closer to her.

"See. Told you you couldn't resist me." He smiled that winning smile that she'd began to love.

"Yeah I can." Her voice faded as she spoke.

"Really?" He asked. His voice husky and warm against her lips as he leaned in closer. But before he could kiss her a car pulled up in the drive way and they pulled apart quickly. They turned around and watched as Gabriella's mom walked up to them.

"Hello Troy." Maria smiled.

"Hi Ms Montez." He rubbed a hand behind his head.

"It's Maria." She corrected him.

"Hi Maria." He restated.

"Were you just leaving?"

"Uh yeah I was."

"Oh okay well see you around Troy." She said as she walked into the house.

"Bye Gabs." He said a little disappointed that they got interrupted.

"Bye Troy." Gabriella said with the same disappointment.

She watched as he walked away and closed her door when he reached his doorstep. With her back against the door, she smiled at the thought of actually kissing Troy Bolton. _Troy Bolton._

"Gabriella?" She jumped out of her thoughts and walked to her mother in the kitchen.

"Yeah mom?"

"Did Brian come back after I called you?"

"No he didn't. How did he find us?"

"I don't know sweetie. But if he causes problems we'll just call the police. He ignored the restraining order. He can go to jail for that."

"Okay. I'm going to bed now." She yawned. "It's really tiring hanging out with Troy's friends."

Maria laughed. "Keep them away from me then."

**A/N: Again, sorry it took so long to get this out. I feel that I could of done better with this chapter. I'm working on 2 one-shots. Should be out soon. Please REVIEW!!!**


End file.
